Maddie Prewett
by AntoniaMilleson
Summary: Maddie Prewett has been summoned by her aunt, Molly Waesley, to attend her cousin's funeral. She meets a mysterious man in all black and can't help but be intrigued. Come to find out he's the once hated, Severus Snape. As she and Snape slowly fall for each other a man from Maddie's past appears and ruins everything. Ok I suck at summeries, please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Sooooo this is my first Fan Fic on this site...I usually read and just write on the side but I decided what's the harm in adding one of the stories I'm currently working on? Now then, this is a ff about my oc Maddie Prewett. She is Molly Weasley's neice and grew up in America. This story takes place after the second wizard war. At this point I don't know where the story is going to go, or who Maddie will end up with...I'm leaning towards Snape...oh yeah in this ff Snape barely survived and everyone know now that he is a hero...but there will be some Mature Content, curse words, mature situations, nudity...probably violence...**

**well if I haven't scared you off please read on and tell me what you think!**

_Chapter One_

It was a stormy, ugly day when we got the news.

My mother and I were having lunch in the kitchen when we heard a pecking at the window.

We glanced at each other curiously.

"Who would send an owl in this weather?" Mom asked.

I shrugged and continued seating my sandwich while mom went to the kitchen window.

A small barn owl stood shivering on the sill holding a letter in his beak.

"Oh you poor thing, you come right in here this instant," mom cooed at the bird.

It cooed back and let mom scoop it up in a kitchen towel.

She sat it down on the table and gently dried it off. Once it was dry it hopped over to me with the letter.

I raised an eyebrow and took the letter.

While mom fed it owl snacks I looked down at the letter in my hands. The envelope was yellow and when I turned it over the writing was in black. I frowned, not recognizing the writing. I opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

_Dearest Maddie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sure you have heard that __**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **__has been defeated, and by Harry Potter no less. There were many casualties and we've lost Fred. We were hoping you and your mother could attend the funeral. This is a sad time and we want to have all of our loved ones close. Not to mention the kids all miss you, and so do I._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Much love,_

_Auntie Molly._

I frowned harder and looked up at mom. She was still cooing at the owl.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes dear?" she glanced at me.

"It's from Aunt Molly….Fred…he died," I whispered.

Mom froze. "What?"

I nodded and handed her the letter. The owl hopped back over to me, probably hoping for some more attention.

Mom started crying softly and slowly put the letter down.

"You have to go," she whispered.

"You are coming with me right?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"But Mom, I haven't seen these people since I was 4," I said rubbing the owls head.

"I know, but I'm a muggle, it wouldn't be right for me to go," she said placing a hand over mine.

I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Okay, I know. I know…I'll write a letter now, and let Aunt Molly know," I said quietly.

Mom was silent for a moment.

"Are you taking Mary?" she asked softly.

I thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think it would be best for her to get to know this side of her family."

As I finished there was a loud yell then scampering little feet could be heard through the house.

"Mommy, mommy, look at what I found!" A little girl yelled.

I pasted on a happy face and turned around.

And there she is, my little girl. My Mary.

My name is Madeline Prewett, but everyone just calls me Maddie. I'm 20 years old and I am a witch. Yes a witch, you heard correctly. Recently there was a huge wizard and witch war in England between a group called Death Eaters and the rest of the wizarding community. The Death Eaters were led by an evil dark wizard name Lord Voldemort. He was the epitome of evil. He hated half bloods and muggle born, people born into non-wizarding families. About 16 years ago he went after the Potter family. He killed Lily and James Potter, but when he went after their one year old son, Harry, something happened. His spell backfired and killed himself instead of the boy. I was only 4 then, but Mom decided it was best to leave England and go to America. Voldemort came back, approximately 4 years ago, and over the last year he took over the Ministry of Magic. Well apparently he and the now 17-year-old Harry had a final battle, with Harry being the victorious one once again.

Well like I said, Mom decided it would be best for our family to relocate. My father Gideon had been killed horrifically by Voldemort and it frightened my mother into moving back to home in sunny California. This angered my Aunt Molly. She didn't want her niece so far away but mother didn't listen. This caused a huge fight resulting in not being in contact with our family in years.

When I was about 6 my magical powers began to show themselves. Mother had hoped I'd be a muggle like herself, but that wasn't the case. When I was old enough she began giving me my father's old books. I taught myself to control my magic by the time I was 11. Then a local wizarding agent came and spoke to my mother about my schooling. Time passed and I graduated from school. While at Madame Tullie's Magical School, I met and fell in love with a boy. I thought he loved me back. We moved in together after graduation and I eventually became pregnant. He ran. He left me for my best friend and he stole all of my money in Gringotts America. Heartbroken and broke, I went back to my mother. She took me in and helped me get a good job at an apothecary. After I had Mary, my life felt complete. I didn't need her sperm donor… All I needed was my daughter and my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok i'm not going to be able to upload everyday...I'll upload as I write the story...And like I said before...I'm not really sure where this story will end up...ummm, so yeah...enough of my awkwardness on with the story!**

Chapter Two

I packed a bag for Mary and myself. I had written back to Aunt Molly, telling her that I would come by floo powder in 3 days time. I hope she got it before we left. Mary was excited. She finally gets to meet her magical relatives. She chattered away nonstop.

"Mommy, will I get to do magic while we are there?" Mary asked in her sweet, little voice.

"No dearest, but you'll get lots of yummy snacks and you'll get to play with all of your cousins and I promise you'll have lots and lots of fun," I said closing my suitcase and placing a spell on it to shrink it.

"Do you think they'll like me Mommy?"

"I think they'll love you Darling, now go get Barry so we can say bye-bye to Nanna," I said looking down at me little girl. She ran out of the room, her red hair flying after her.

I sighed and went to my full length mirror. I looked presentable. I was wearing a pair of black, fitted jeans and an emerald green t-shirt to bring own my green eyes. My straight deep red hair was held out of my face by a pair of clips that Mary had gotten me for mother's day, with mother's help of course.

Mary came running back into my room with her little stuffed bunny rabbit, Barry.

"I'm all ready Mommy," she yelled happily.

"Mary use your inside voice," I said sternly.

"Yes, Mommy, can we say bye to Nanna now," she asked solemnly.

I smiled and nodded. She squealed and raced ahead of me downstairs.

I followed at a slower pace into the living room where my mother was waiting for us.

"Are you ready, dear?" mom was asking Mary as I walked in.

"Yep Nanna, I got Barry right here, see!" Mary held up her toy.

Mom smiled, "And is Mr. Barry ready for his adventure?"

"Yep yep!" Mary laughed.

I chuckled and walked over to them. Mom stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful, darling, they still haven't captured all of the death eaters," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and pulled away. "Of course, Mom."

While I got the floo powder ready mom hugged Mary and gave her lots of kisses.

"Okay Mary, time to go," I called gently.

She ran over to me and grabbed my hand and we stepped up to the fireplace.

I grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and Mary and I stepped into the fireplace and turned to face Mom. She was smiling at us.

I threw the glittering green powder down on the fireplace floor and green flames burst to life. They were warm but not hot, they didn't burn us.

"The Burrow," I said firmly.

Suddenly the fireplace started spinning wildly before disappearing all together. Mary had her eyes squeezed closed and she was holding Barry very tightly so as to not lose him. Fireplaces flashed before us, none of them the one we wanted. Then we slowly stopped spinning and found ourselves in an unfamiliar fireplace.

I stepped out and felt my eyes widen at all the people in the small space. There were 11 in all, 7 men and four women.

A woman stood up from the couch. She was an older woman with frizzy red hair. She was rather short and frumpy looking.

"Maddie?" she asked.

I nodded and found myself crushed in hug, the woman was sobbing into my shoulder. I'm guessing she was my Aunt Molly. I hugged her back gently but met the eyes of one of the men. He was a tall thin, almost gaunt, man who had seen better years. Uncle Arthur smiled sadly and stepped over to us.

He gently pulled Aunt Molly away, "Come now Dearest, don't frighten young Maddie away."

I smiled at him gratefully. Aunt Molly composed herself and smiled at me. "Welcome, Maddie, to the burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So I've just realized that I've never mentioned that unfortunately I don't own any Harry Potter character's or places….so yeah I own nothing but Maddie who for some reason keeps insisting on being called Maggie….what do you guys think? Maddie or Maggie? I like Maddie better but she is insistent on Maggie it get quite annoying…**

**Well anyways…on with the story.**

**There's another Author's Note at the bottom so please be sure to read that one as well as this one…. Now on with the story! **

_**Chapter Three**_

After a tearful welcome from my aunt I was introduced to my cousins.

"Maddie this is Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania," Aunt Molly said indicating a stocky well built man. I nodded at him.

"And this is Bill and his wife Fleur," this cousin was taller and thinner than his brother. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail and he had a skull earring hanging out of one of his ears. Fleur was beautiful, she had long white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. It was later explained to me that she was part veela, a race of very beautiful magical women who have the ability to drive men incredibly wild.

"This is Percy." Another tall skinny cousin. There's nothing really noteworthy about him other than his horn-rimmed glasses.

"This is George." This cousin was surprisingly missing an ear. He seemed more depressed then anyone else, but then that's to be expected. Fred was his twin and they had been together their entire lives.

"Ron." Ron was a tall, slightly bulky teenager with a mess of red hair and freckles all over the place.

"And this is Ginny." She was the only other red haired female in the group besides Aunt Molly, myself, and Mary. She only appeared to be 16 or 17.

After I was introduced to my cousins I met the two other people in the room.

Hermione Granger and the infamous Harry Potter.

Hermione had a mess of bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. She was gorgeous in her right. She had a subtle beauty. Something that you didn't notice until you saw her smile and watched her entire face light up.

Harry had shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. He was very handsome in what can only be described as an unkempt teenage boy way. He was bright, something that surprised me for some reason.

After all the introductions were out of the way I felt a tug on my jeans. I glanced down at Mary and picked her up.

"Oh is this your sister? I didn't know your mother remarried," Aunt Molly said smiling at Mary.

"Oh, my mother never did remarry, this is my daughter, Mary," I said grinning at my little girl. She had her face buried in my shoulder, an out of character bout of shyness taking a hold of her.

Everyone was silent for a minute, gaping at Mary and I. Ginny worked of the shock the fastest and stepped forward to meet her cousin.

"Hello there, my name is Ginny, nice to meet you," she said softly.

Mary peeked up and stared at Ginny for a moment before looking up at me.

"Mommy, she looks like you," Mary whispered loudly.

Ginny laughed, making Mary look back at her.

"Mary, would you like some sweets? Mum makes the best pumpkin pasties."

Mary scrunched up her nose. "You sound funny." She began wriggling around in my arms wanting down.

We watched as Ginny took Mary's hand and led her out of the room. I bit my lip and turned to my aunt as everyone broke into their own conversations.

Aunt Molly led me back to the lumpy couch she had previously been sitting on next to her oldest son Bill.

"So tell me about Mary, dear, how old is she?" my aunt asked me.

"Oh, she's 3."

Aunt Molly seemed surprised. "I thought she was at least 5, a small 5, but 5 all the same."

I laughed. "Nope, she's 3. I encourage her to ask questions, and she retains whatever knowledge I teach her, she can read and understand what she reads, we were working on writing this week. She knows her abc's and can count up to 100." I'm very proud of my daughter if you couldn't guess.

"Well you are a very good teacher, cousin, Mary seems smarter than most students at Hogwarts," Bill said grinning at me.

I smiled back, but frowned when I noticed the scars on his face. "How did that happen?" I asked touching the pink scars.

He flinched back slightly and I retracted my hands.

"Had a run-in with a werewolf last year," he mumbled.

I frowned harder.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you…you know, a werewolf now?"

"Oh no, NO! No, he wasn't completely changed and it wasn't the night of the full moon.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh that's wonderful then, not that being a werewolf is entirely horrible…it's just…I mean," I quieted not knowing what to say.

"It's alright Maddie, I understand, you wouldn't want to put yourself or Mary in any danger," he said quietly.

I nodded slowly.

"Umm tell me about Mary's father," Aunt Molly said, trying to change the subject.

"He's an idiot, who left me and stole all my money when he found out I was pregnant," I grumbled.

"….so you weren't married?" Ron asked, full of tact that one. (Imagine me rolling my eyes)

"No, we were engaged and living together, I thought he loved me, but he was just a…er, a dunderhead… He ran, telling me he couldn't handle a child, and he took everything with him," I said almost sadly.

"He was a git," Harry spoke up.

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Mommy, eat this!"

Suddenly something very sweet was stuffed in my mouth. I choked a little and glared at my little girl. She was beaming at me and I internally sighed. She didn't know that she had done something bad.

I quickly ate the deliciousness that was in my mouth.

"It was very good, sweetheart, but you can't force food in peoples mouth, you could have made me choke and that's a no-no right?" I asked gently but firmly.

"Yes, sorry Mommy," she said dejectedly.

I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"It's okay, you didn't know, so I'll forgive you this time. But if you forget in the future I'm going to put you in timeout, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, I understand Mommy," she said hugging me. I hugged her back and pulled away.

"Now, what did you unceremoniously stuff in my mouth," I asked.

She brightened up.

"It was a pumpkin pastry, do you think Nanna can make it when we get home?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe if you asked nicely, Aunty Molly will give you the recipe," I suggested.

Mary looked at Aunt Molly and put on her cutest face, that no one has been able to say no to, myself included.

"Aunty Molly, may I please have the recipe for your pumpkin pastry's so my Nanna can make it when I go home?" Mary asked sweetly.

I watched Aunt Molly melt before my daughters' absolute cuteness. "Of course darling."

She picked up her wand and with a flourished wave, a parchment appeared before us. Mary was in awe, she'd never seen me to that trick.

Aunt Molly handed her the parchment and Mary looked it over, a little frown forming between her eyebrows.

"Mommy, what's this word?" she asked holding the paper so I could see it.

"Sound it out."

"Puh-ay-st-ees, pasties," she sounded.

"Very good, they're called pasties, not pastries," I told her.

"Ooh, I thought Ginny just sounded funny," she giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"Mommy, how come everyone sounds like that," Mary whispered loudly in my ear.

"Because dear, we are from a different place then they are, everyone here sounds like that, to them we probably sound funny," I told her.

She frowned again. "But I sound like you Mommy and you sound beautiful."

The women in the room 'awed' while the men laughed.

I shook my head and hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie."

After that Ginny showed us around and showed us where we would be sleeping while Molly began dinner.

The house was surprisingly large and kind of crooked. I absolutely loved it. I felt the love in this house.

After we all ate dinner, Ginny and Hermione began teaching Mary some wizarding games, like exploding snaps and gobstones. I watched Harry and Ron play Wizards chess. Ron was beating Harry…by a lot.

Mary and I were put in George's old room that he shared with Fred. It smelled of old gun powder and I was warned not to let Mary eat any candy she might have found in the room.

The funeral was tomorrow and it was bound to be an emotional rollercoaster.

**A/N: So I know, I know, there's still no Snape, but rest assured he will be in the next chapter. I can't tell you how long he'll be there, because quite frankly I don't know yet. I'm writing this as I go. So I apologize about the 2 fillers in a row. This chapter was mostly just about introducing Maddie and Mary to their cousins and aunt and uncle…oh and can't forget Harry and Hermione. Lol. But yeah, I apologize for the wait for Snape. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the long(not very long) awaited chapter where Severus Snape finally makes an entrance. J YAY! Well anyways…please read on….**

**_Chapter Four_**

"My brother wouldn't want us crying, he hated for anyone to be sad. He'd tell some joke about unicorns and thestrals that would have us all roaring with laughter…Fred was a good brother, son, and friend…we all loved him…and we all know he's here with us…though we can't see him, he's here in our hearts and in our minds…he is that voice whispering in our ears egging us one when we're doing something particularly naughty…don't think of this as goodbye, but as see ya later, that's how I view it…I know I will see my brother again, maybe not soon but eventually."

It was the day of the funeral and George was up at the podium speaking. Some of the people here were smiling, remembering Fred in his glory, pulling pranks at Hogwarts, at the joke shop that he and George had owned together, and even when they went into hiding. Others, like most of the Weasley family, were silently crying. Missing their friend, brother, and son. I shed a few tears, vaguely remembering the little flame haired child Fred once was.

After the funeral and the burial Aunt Molly hosted the repast at the burial. It was a feast Fred would have loved as it boasted all of his favorite foods. People began telling stories about Fred and I got the chance to learn about my cousin who died much too young.

"Maddie will you be a dear and check the house for any last minute guests that might've arrived by floo?" Uncle Arthur asked, passing by me with a tray of butter beer.

"Of course Uncle, I was just going to lay Mary down, it's time for her nap," I smiled at the man as I made my way past him. I had to navigate to throngs of people, carrying a very sleepy Mary.

I walked into the house through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mommy can I sleep in here? I don't want to be upstairs by myself," Mary asked sleepily.

"Of course my love," I murmured laying her on the sofa.

I covered her up with the quilt that was hanging over the back of the sofa and gently brushed her red hair out of her face.

"Mommy how come that man looked like George?" Mary asked.

"Well he was George's twin brother, I've told you what twins are right?" I questioned.

Mary nodded, "Uh huh Mommy….why was he sleeping in that wooden box? How come he didn't wake up when his Mommy was crying?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to explain to my child about death.

"Well honey, sometimes God calls on you and you have to leave to be with him, even though sometimes you don't want to. He went to be with God and although his body is still here, who he is, his very soul went to be with Him. He's happy now and he's watching over us. And one day we'll get to see him, and I'll introduce you to him and we will have a lot of fun, and we'll laugh and laugh and laugh," I whispered, a single tear falling from my eye.

Mary stared up at me and gently touched my cheek. "Mommy are you sad?"

"Yes honey, I'm sad that I never got a chance to know my cousin, and I'm sad you never got a chance to meet him, and I'm also sad that our family is sad."

"It's okay Mommy, we'll see him, you said so, so don't cry. You should be happy that he's happy and excited to see him again," she said showing wisdom before her age.

I smiled at her. "You're right, as always my pet, now enough about this, it's time for your nap, now close your eyes and go mimi's.* After your nap we'll practice writing okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said snuggling up in the covers and closing her eyes.

I stood up and straightened out my dress.

"I love you Mommy," I heard her say quietly.

"I love you too Mary."

I watched her as she fell asleep and sighed quietly.

"Professor Snape," a voice behind me gasped.

I looked up sharply and noticed Harry standing in the kitchen doorway. He was gaping at someone directly behind me. I spun around and gasped. Standing near the fireplace was a gaunt figure dressed in all black. He had extremely pale skin and hair the inkiest color black I had ever seen. He had a very sharp, hooked nose that almost dominated his face and thin lips that seemed to be set in a permanent sneer. His cold black eyes were glaring in Harrry's direction.

"Mister Potter, in case you failed to notice, this woman has just put her child to bed, it would be unwise to go yelling through the house like a dunderhead," the man sneered.

Harry had the grace to look abashed and he glanced at me. "Sorry Maggie."

"It's okay, but would you gentlemen mind if moved this to the kitchen?" I whispered.

Without a word the man in black strode past me and Harry out of the room.

I glanced at Harry and he shrugged and followed the man. I sighed and looked down at Mary. She was still asleep so I went after the men.

When I entered the kitchen Harry was staring at the man, who was looking out the window.

"Hello, my name is Maddie Prewett, and you are?" I asked addressing the man.

He slowly turned around, sneer in place.

"Severus Snape," he said curtly.

"Well it's a pleasure Mr. Snape, can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

Snape was silent, staring at me like had I grown three heads. Did I do something wrong? I looked at Harry but he was also gaping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm, Professor Snape-"

"Tea would be lovely Mrs. Prewett," Snape said cutting the boy off.

"Oh, it's Miss, but please call me Maddie," I said smiling at the quiet man.

He was silent again and now Harry was gaping at Snape.

"Maddie, was there anyone?" Uncle Arthur asked coming the kitchen. "Oh, Severus, I wondered if you would come. And it seems you've met Molly's niece Maddie! Maddie did you know Severus here is a professor at Hogwarts Academy for Witch's and Wizards?"

"Ah, no Uncle, I did not, we had only just introduced ourselves. Tell me professor, what is it you teach?"

Uncle cut in before Snape could open his mouth. "He teaches potions but we all know his heart lies with Defense Against the Dark Arts, right Severus old boy?"

"You are correct Arthur," Snape intoned.

I smiled at them and glanced at Harry. "If you continue gaping at the man, Harry, your gonna catch some flies."

He shut his mouth and grinned at me. "Sorry again, Maddie, do you need any help making the tea?"

"No thank you, I've got it," I said pulling out my wand and giving a flourished wave. My wand was willow with a dragon heart string and a phoenix feather, a rare combination.

As the tea prepared itself, Uncle Arthur and Harry started talking. Apparently Harry had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish his education the next fall. He only had one year left. Then he would begin auror training.

"So you want to be an auror?" I asked waving my wand again so a cup of tea floated to each of the men.

"Oh yeah, I mean with the way my life has been up until now, it would only make sense for me to be an auror….besides I would like to help people Muggles and Magic alike…" he said rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"I get it, I may not have been here for ages but I know about your trials and tribulations, and I agree with you, with your life it would only make sense for you to become an auror…" I said.

"He first has to pass potions," Snape sneered.

"Well couldn't you help him, Severus?" Uncle Arthur asked.

"Not likely, I help no student, they pass or fail my class on their own…" Snape said.

"That's ok Mr. Weasley, I can manage it on my own," Harry said.

"Oh, I can help you if you want Harry, I'm pretty good at potions, if I don't say so myself!"I said grinning at the boy.

He stared at me in silence for a moment, and then glanced at Snape almost defiantly.

"If you're sure Maddie, I would appreciate it."

My smile grew even bigger. "With my help, I promise, we'll get you in tip top shape for your final year of potion!"

I felt eyes on me and glanced around. Snape was glaring down his nose at me.

"Do you have something to say, Professor?" I asked.

"Far be it from me to stop you from attempting to teach the boy something I could hardly teach him in five years," he sneered.

I frowned and Harry glared at the man.

"Sir, with all due respect, you don't know me and you have no right to glare down your rather large nose at me patronizingly," I sneered, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

He blinked while Harry and Uncle Arthur gaped at me again.

"I apologize, Madame, you are correct, I do not know you. But I do know Potter; he is as thick-headed as they come, if you manage to teach him the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane I will be thoroughly shocked," Snape all but growled at me.

"They are the same Professor, even an 11 should know that, and seeing as how Harry was _your_ student for five years, it should have been your job to instill that information in his, what word did you use? Ah yes, his thick head."

He glared at me and with a flourish spun around and marched outside.

Once he was gone I released a sigh of relief. I turned to Uncle Arthur and apologized for being so rude to a guest.

"Don't apologize, that was bloody brilliant," Harry said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I must say, it has been a long while since I've seen someone match words with Severus," Uncle Arthur said, smiling somewhat awkwardly.

I smile at him and looked up at Harry, how could I not notice he was taller than me by at least a half a foot.

"Shall we begin your tutorials tomorrow morning?"

"That would be splendid, thanks again Maggie," he said.

"No problem Harry, I actually really like teaching," I said scratching the back of my head.

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Did I make Snape too…..Snape-ish? Was he right on the money? I need some feed back to know if I'm doing a good job! I'm trying to keep Snape in character but I don't know if I'm making him too….verbally….abusive? Is that the word I'm looking for? I don't think so…too…snide? That's a better word I think. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I've been busy job hunting with no luck. But you guys don't care about my personal life lol. **

**The next chapter may or may not be in Snape's P.O.V. I haven't decided yet if that the route I wanna go. So yeah, do me a favor and read, rate, and review, and I love you long time! Mkay, its time me to go nighty night! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So….I am having a hard time doing Snape justice. For some reason when I try to write his point of view he seems mushy and almost pathetic. So no Snape POV just yet…maybe I'll do his sometime in the future. But at this point in the story its not necessary. **

**And I would like to say, thanks for the reviews I've gotten up until now. I really appreciate that someone is actually taking the time out of their day to read this. So thank you! Well please continue on with the story!**

_Chapter Five_

"Harry, you have to stir it counter-clockwise five times and clockwise six times! In that order! Do you want to have the potion explode?"

It has been two days since we laid Fred to rest and I met the very interesting and highly condescending Professor Severus Snape. I started tutoring Harry yesterday and was beginning to get frustrated. It's not that he was a bad student, it's more that he had the attention span of a 17 year old. How he managed to defeat Voldemort was beyond me.

"Sorry Maddie," he grumbled not for the first time, and definitely not for the last.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let him continue.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at my potion!" Mary yelled. She was making a chocolate cake but she didn't know that.

I walked over to her and found her covered in flour and chocolate.

"Hmm, lets see," I hummed looking into her bowl.

"I think it's ready, mix it just a little bit more until there's no more white okay?"

"Okay Mommy," she smiled.

I walked back over to Harry and watched him add valerian root to the potion. "Good, now stir clockwise, gently, until the potion turns purple."

He nodded and began stirring the right way.

"Mommy my potion is done I think, all the white stuff is gone," Mary called.

As I going over to check on her there was a sharp knock on the kitchen door.

"Don't stop stirring Harry," I murmured going over to the door.

I scowled, looking out the window. Snape. He raised a sharp brow at me through the glass and I reluctantly opened the door.

"How can I help you professor?" I asked sweetly.

He glared down his hooked nose at me. "Is Mr. Potter in?"

"He is, but he's working on a very difficult potion at the moment, can I relay a message?"

He all but sneered at me and glanced over my head. "Potter, call off your dog."

I gasped and glared at him. In a flash I had my wand pointed at his chest. "Why you rude, condescending, evil, little-"

"Madeline Katerina Prewett! You put that wand away this instant!" A voice screeched from behind me.

I froze for a moment and slowly lowered my wand. Aunt Molly stormed over a slid in between Snape and I. She was glaring at me. "You know better young lady! What were you thinking?"

I lowered my eyes sheepishly. "Sorry Aunt Molly."

I glanced up and caught Snape smirking meanly at me before Aunt Molly rounded on him. "And you Severus Snape! There will be no name calling in my house, if I hear it again I will hex you right out of your boots, am I clear?"

"Crystal," he monotoned.

I coughed, covering up my mean-spirited snicker, and turned away to check on Harry. His potion was almost done and within two more stirs it was the correct shade of green. "Ok Harry you may stop now. Bottle the potion and then we'll go test it once it cools."

He nodded and conjured some small flasks.

I went over to Mary who was staring at Snape.

"Your potion looks wonderful Darling, okay let's put it in the tin so we can finish it." I said.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Can you do it Mommy? I like to watch you do magic."

I smiled at her and nodded. I waved my wand and the bowl left its self and poured the batter in a greased and floured cake tin. Mary watched wide eyed as the tin the floated into the old fashioned oven. When the oven closed she clapped in delight. I smiled down at her and gently wiped a bit of chocolate off her cheek.

"Time to get you all cleaned," I hummed waving my wand over her. In a blink she was free of flour and chocolate. She giggled and skipped over to Harry. He was speaking quietly with Snape as he carefully finished filling the small flasks.

"Harry, how'd your potion come out? Mommy said mine was wonderful!" Mary bragged while I began to clean up her mess.

"Well when we test it, we'll find out how it turned out. Your mom thinks it may be right, though," Harry said, smiling at her.

"If Mommy says its right then its right, my mommy is the smartest person in the world," Mary beamed.

I smiled and with a flourished wave I finished cleaning.

Snape was examining the potion Harry had been working on.

"A sleeping draught?" he questioned.

Harry turned to him. "Yes sir, I saw it in my potions book for this year and asked Maddie to help me, as it seemed rather difficult."

"It can be, yes. It has a nasty tendency to explode if prepared incorrectly," Snape intoned.

I crossed my arms over my chest and went over to them. "But thankfully Harry listened to my instructions carefully and this potion should be perfect."

Snape sneered at me and I sneered back. "Hn, I guess we shall see."

I felt my eyes widen. He was going to stay?

He smirked at me and I glared and scooped Mary up.

"Darling, you know how Nanna oven takes a really long time to work?" I asked my daughter.

She nodded.

"Well Aunty Molly's oven works extra fast and I bet your potion is done and I bet it turned into something really yummy."

Her eyes widened, "Its done? Yay!" she squealed.

I smiled and waved my wand. The oven door opened and the cake levitated out and onto the counter.

"It turned into a cake Mommy!"

"It did, didn't it!" I smiled at her. With magic I rapidly cooled and frosted the cake. "Would you like to cut the cake?"

"Yes please!" she yelled happily.

I put Mary down on her feet and she ran over to kitchen table and climbed into a chair. I floated the cake over to her and handed her a butter knife.

"Now be extra, extra careful Mary," I cautioned standing over her shoulder.

"Is it safe to give a child a knife?" Snape asked from behind me.

"As long as she's careful I see no problem," I said.

Mary carefully cut a big slice of cake and put it on a small plate.

"Ok Mommy will do the rest," I said taking the knife from her.

"Ok," she said taking the plate and getting out of the chair.

She walked up to Snape and shyly held the plate up to him.

I watch Snape stare down at uncomfortably for a second then take the plate.

Mary stared at him expectantly. After another second he took a piece of it and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened and his lips twisted. "It's horrible-" Mary's eyes stared to tear up. "Horribly…good?" Snape finished awkwardly. Not even he could be snarky to my adorable daughter.

Mary smiled happily and ran back to me. "Mom you try it now!"

I smiled and sliced myself a piece. I took a small bite and immediately understood Snape's expression. Somehow Mary had used salt in place of sugar. "Oh, darling its wonderful…its interesting that you used salt instead of sugar." I said with a forced smile.

She grinned. "I know you like salt Mommy, and I wanted to add a lot of what you like."

"Well thank you honey, but next time it might be best to add just a pinch so someone who doesn't like salt that much won't get overwhelmed, ok?"

"Ok Mommy, I'm sorry I didn't think about everyone else," she nodded understandingly.

"It's ok Honey, now I know for a fake that Percy hates salt, why don't you go play a joke on him and get him to eat some of the cake," I winked at her.

She giggled and nodded. "Ok." With that she took off out of the room with my slice.

"Wow, was it that bad?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I'm afraid Mary will have no future in cooking," I laughed.

After the potion had cooled we went into the living room and I sat on the couch.

"Now, if you brewed this correctly I should fall right asleep and since Professor Snape is here I'm sure he knows how awaken me," I smirked at the professor.

I glanced at Harry and he was watching me nervously.

"Don't worry you did it correctly," I smiled up at him and took a sip of the potion.

I had enough time to put the flask back on the table and sit back before my world went dark.

**A/N: Ok for those who stuck through to the end of this chapter I wanna say thank you! I know it was kind of boring and long winded but I like it. I know Snape is a total jerk. But I kind of feel like….Snape really only ever like Lily…And she was his childhood crush….And how do little boys let little girls know they like them? They mess with them, pull their hair, call them names, etc. I think at this point this is how Snape is kind of letting Maddie know that he likes her. Well, let me know what you all think! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Any feedback is welcome! Thanks again for reading this!**


End file.
